Futuro deshecho
by Makie Karin
Summary: ...Y sí, se dio cuenta que hasta la peor pesadilla se podía hacer realidad.


**_Disclaimer:_** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

 ** _Personaje principal:_** Oikawa, Iwaizumi.

Semi AU.

Hola. Como verán soy nueva en este fandom. La verdad es que antes no sabía de qué escribir aquí. Se me ocurrió una idea que, tal vez, es muy común y que haya varias historias de lo mismo. Bueno, no hay más. Espero este tema no sea muy común o que al menos la historia sobresalga con algo.

* * *

 ** _Cruda realidad._**

* * *

Su cara chocó contra el suelo, en vez de molestarse con aquel dolor, lo único que sintió en ese momento era desesperación, furia. No se enojó con los demás, no, claro que no, sino a esa maldita rodilla, la cual apretó a más no poder. De sus labios no pudo salir más que gruñidos molestos y maldiciones de todo tipo.

 _"Si pasa de nuevo, dejaras el juego"_

Iwaizumi le vio algo impactado, también medio molesto. Pero lo único que hizo su amigo fue verlo, no pudo hacer más, así que en silencio vio como el entrenador hablaba con Tooru. Algunas lágrimas malditas se deslizaron por sus mejillas de Oikawa y su mano seguía apretujando su rodilla.

Nunca lo pensó. Jamás lo deseo. Pero ese día había ocurrido. Su pesadilla.

…

Vio ese punto fijo en la pared de su cuarto. No había ruido alguno así que solo se acurrucó entre frazadas. No tenía ganas de hacer algo. Y por ello, cuando su puerta fue tocada, la única acción de Oikawa fue gruñir levemente. De seguro que era su mamá de nuevo, diciéndole que debía ir a comer o algo así.

Apoyó su cara contra la almohada. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y él vio la puerta. Su madre nunca antes había entrado sin que él le diera permiso. Al ver a la persona que entró se dio cuenta que no era su madre, sino Iwa-chan.

—Sabía que estarías así.

—Iwa-chan…

La voz suave que tenía Tooru era algo que tal vez no podrá olvidar. Aunque Hajime le había visto en anteriores veces a su amigo así de deprimido, nunca antes lo había visto tan destruido. _Ya era una semana desde que lo vio._ Estaba muy pálido, tenía los ojos rojos y su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre.

En ese preciso momento se preguntó _¿Cómo iba a poder animarlo?_ Antes era mediamente fácil. Cuando perdían un partido o algo así, solo bastaba diciéndole que a la próxima iban a ganar, pero ahora no había una "próxima vez". Quiso golpearlo y decirle _"¿Por qué no te cuidaste mejor, idiota?"_ Esa pregunta no pudo salir de sus labios, puesto que esas palabras sonaban tan tristes que su garganta no quiso torturarse con ellas.

 _¿Qué debía hacer?_

Se sintió temblar.

—Mi mamá se preocupó de no verte por una semana. Te envió esto —Dijo dándole algunas galletas.—También tu mamá está preocupado…

Oikawa baja la mirada y se encuentra con una pelota que antes era utilizada. De ahí vienen las lágrimas que cayeron en silencio. De sus labios secos solo sale un:

—Nunca más poder jugar ¿Cierto?

Esas palabras no solo hirieron a Tooru, sino también fue una puñalada para Hajime. Eso era verdad, una verdad tan cruda que ardía como fuego.

A pesar que Iwaizumi era conocido como el que siempre sabía que palabras dar. Esta vez se quedó sin nada. Había un nudo en la garganta que bloqueaba cualquier sonido. De sus labios no salió nada y por primera vez en mucho tiempo no quiso golpearlo. No quiso hacer nada más que verlo y quedarse en silencio.

.

— _Cuando sea grande, seré el mejor en_ _voleyball._

 _._

Y no pudo evitar pensar en la promesa que hiso el tontokawa de niño. Tampoco pudo evitar derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

—Idiokawa…

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Esto es… no sé ¿Capítulo 1? Tal vez eso sea, aunque lo veo muy corto para ser uno. Digamos que es algo así como un prólogo. Esta historia no será más que unos cuantos capítulos. Máximo lo veo como 3.

La historia es algo triste y hasta melancólica. No sé si se dará una final feliz o no, eso se verá al final, supongo.

Em… como dije antes, soy nueva en el fadom, así que si ven algún tipo de horror a la hora de manejo de personajes, solo díganme. No estoy muy segura si los manejo bien o no, por ello si me dicen en que estoy fallando, lo arreglare de inmediato. Y si no encuentran nada… igual díganme que tal les pareció este comienzo, si lo hacen, seguiré aún más feliz esta historia.

Espero que les haya gustado. Em... ¿Revierws?

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
